wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Lost Continent (Book)/@comment-47.142.166.113-20180427052451
Okay, this is something on the "Read me" page that comes as part of the document collection provided in the Tumblr post by Wingsoffireconfessions: "I would also like to mention in advance, and this section contains spoilers for the sake of content warnings: ' '''The part that Clearsight plays in Pantala’s history and present, and how it leads to Moonwatcher’s role, has some very heavy colonialism-type themes. The SilkWings lose their own language after Clearsight speaks to them in ‘Dragon’ (the fact that only the Pyrrhian version of the language is called ‘Dragon’ while the Pantalan version is not named is a part of this), Clearsight’s attraction to Sunstreak seems based entirely in his more ‘exotic’ features, and later, the SilkWings build a religion around her and her foresight. ' '''It has really bad vibes, and it’s only compounded later by the interactions between HiveWings and SilkWings, and how the SilkWings idolize Clearsight and NightWings in general. As mentioned before, there are a lot of colonialism / white-savior type themes. If this type of racism is something that is upsetting to you, please take care of yourself while you read the leaked pages." Why are people comparing this to real-life racism? It might be somewhat based on it, but I don't see why there should be a warning like this. This shouldn't be something to get upset over; also, what makes them assume this is a "white savior-type theme?" These are dragons. Taking out the "white" would make it more true. White people aren't the only ones that have been "worshiped" (if it can be called that) in this world, either. Several cultures from all around the world have "worshiped" people of different backgrounds. Maybe white "worship" is just the most well-known. Probably. Also (spoilers for the prologue), Clearsight thought Sunstreak was kind and funny, not just attractive. This doesn't prove that Clearsight liked him most for those qualities (though it's likely, considering her character), but it's worth noting. It was never said whether the Pantalans had a name for their language, either. They very likely did if they had a name for their continent. Clearsight wouldn't have known at the time because she hadn't been told yet if there was one; if she didn't see that the continent's name was Pantala before being told, then it's most certainly possible that she didn't see what their language might be called before being told. Then again, their language could not have a name. I don't see how that's racist, though. It's their language, and they spoke Dragon at some point as well, so it's not Clearsight or any other Pyrrhian dragon's fault if the Pantalans' second created language doesn't have a name. There's also the fact that Sunstreak said that they used to speak Dragon; he called it Pantala's "old language." Why the Pantalans decided to almost entirely forget their second language and worship Clearsight, I don't know. (If it's mentioned in pages past the fourteenth one, please don't tell me; I don't want to read past that part, as page fifteen is missing.) I doubt Clearsight would want anyone to worship her; she hated the thought of Darkstalker taking over Pyrrhia and ruling beside him as queen, after all, even if no one was killed. Many of the seven tribes' customs would still likely be changed and/or forgotten, which she probably didn't want. It was also explicitly stated in the prologue that Clearsight wanted to help the tribes on Pantala, not take away their culture and make them worship her. The tribes worshiping her could've just happened and she had no control over it, or maybe it happened after she died. Anyway, just remember to judge someone based on their actions, not their appearance. If anyone is going to correct me, please do it constructively and politely.